


Bed made for three

by MissDomho



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDomho/pseuds/MissDomho
Summary: Description: 'It was hard to concentrate as he could feel them teasing him, using all manner of things on him, tickling, teasing, brushing, stroking, whipping, biting, licking. He could hear Rob's soft moans and Chester's delightful laughter. They were all blended together beautifully as much as they remained separate, and it was impossible to tell who was doing what to him.' [M/C/R]. Slash. Standalone[complete]





	Bed made for three

AN Hey everyone, just a short standalone I have been wanting to write. Word of warning, it's not as good as I would hope to be- but it's a solid effort as I am always finding ways to challenge myself. And this one was one off them. :) so please read, review, give feedback, rate as I adore it so much <3

 

Warning Nothing- but sweet Bennoda smut featuring Rob. ;) short and simple. Something to help the writers block chewing at my mind. And sorry about the unoriginal title lol XD

 

\---  
Bed made for three.

 

It was a lazy summer morning, the sort that ought to be spent lazing around in bed asleep in an attempt to escape the heat of the warm day. It was already too hot. The cool air still in the house and the insulated walls were doing their best to fight off the oppressive warm heat- but it wasn’t quite working. Only a thin sheet still lay on the bed, vaguely covering its naked occupants in a haphazard manner. The rest of the blankets and sheets had been kicked off from the duration of the night before.

 

Chester was the first to stir in his sleep, a groan escaping his dry lips as his mind began to unhinge itself from his somber slumber. He wasn’t sure he wanted to be awake- but somehow, it didn’t seem to help. He was lying beside Mike, the man he’d run away to when he had found out his father had passed away. How they had ended up like this was not exactly clear. The older male wasn’t sure he’d change it for anything though. The nights they spent together, alone in each other’s arms, had brought him a peace he wasn’t sure he’d have found otherwise.

 

That was about as much thinking as the older man had the energy for. He closed his eyes for a short moment, hoping it might make him feel sleepier- but when it didn’t, he glanced over at his younger lover and gently kissed Mike's forehead. He glanced over at Rob, who was to the right of Mike, curled up asleep in Mike's arms, and almost, for a moment, wanted to reach over and touch the collar around Rob's neck again.

 

The emcee was vaguely aware of the kiss and shifted closer to him, bringing Chester into his own arms. Mike wasn’t awake enough to bother opening his eyes yet. Everything revolved around beds. It seemed to be where they spent most of their time. Mike had grown to love Chester though. There was an innocent beauty about the man that he’d grown to adore. Mike wanted to erase the grief he carried in his heavy heart- but he knew he couldn’t do that and it wouldn’t fix anything anyway. He’d learnt that the hard way.

 

-But he had no time to dwell on the thought as the smaller, pale man shifted, his hands cupping Mike's face as he kissed him. The half Asian opened his eyes a little, just enjoying the moment, and he could feel Chester's hands stroking down his body. He held him back lazily, not awake enough to care, and he let him kiss down his body and suck on his fingers.

 

By the time Mike realised his wrists were bound to the headboard above him, he was distinctly awake now. Chester had bound them with rope and he squirmed against his bonds, trying to escape. The older lover shushed him, not speaking a word, and moved on top of him. Mike gazed over to his right to find Rob had roused from his own slumber as he was now pinning his shoulder down, smirking down at him. It was an interesting role-reversal, considering Mike had them both at his mercy the night before and they'd consented to being restrained and tied to the bed while he had his way with them.

 

Chester had looked so beautiful all tied up. He looked even more beautiful now, straddling his waist now, his collar still around his neck as Chester brushed a finger down his cheek before leaning down to kiss him again. For a moment, Mike wondered if he could fight them off- but Rob shifted up and pulled him into a tender kiss of his own once Chester pulled away that had Mike whimpering at the younger man's kisses as he could feel Chester slide his way down between his own legs.

 

Mike didn't often consent to being bound and submissive. It wasn't in his nature. He preferred being the lover that was always in control. It was why he had his own submissives. And yet, there was something in the way Rob was holding him down, straddling his chest as he tied a blindfold around his eyes, and how Chester was going down on him, that made it okay, even quite pleasurable.

 

"Oh god" Mike whimpered brokenly, finding it difficult to breathe as he could feel Rob's light body bear down in his chest- but the half Asian man didn't care for pleasure overruled pain to him right at this very moment.

 

Mike was at their mercy now. Bereft of vision, he was left only with sensation, and there was plenty of it. A hand grasped at his hair in a rough manner, shifting his head this way and that way, and it was hard to concentrate as he could feel them teasing him, using all manner of things on him, tickling, teasing, brushing, stroking, whipping, biting, licking. He could hear Rob's soft moans and Chester's delightful laughter. They were all blended together beautifully as much as they remained separate, and it was impossible to tell who was doing what to him.

 

Mike could feel himself sinking into what he assumed was subspace. He'd rarely experienced it- but it was oddly comforting, allowing him the permission he needed to let go. He eventually stopped squirming against his bounds and did as he was told, lying there with his feet now bound to the end of the bed as both of them began to run their tongues along his hardened sex, twin moans vibrated against his hot skin as the half Asian man threw his head back further into the pillow letting out groans of frustrations that he couldn't see both Chester and Rob taking turns of slipping their tight little mouths over his throbbing cock.

 

"Fucking teases..." Said Mike behind gritted teeth as he could feel a mouth slip over his cock for what would be the fourth time. The tongue that was hiding in it's wake to devour Mike's throbbing girth felt so wet, so velvety, and it was all of his as he groaned loudly.

 

"You know it baby" Came the breathy response of who he recognised as his older lover; Chester as Mike submitted into the voice. He could feel Chester near his face, his tongue dipping in and out of his ear canal, bringing his ear lobe in between his wet lips which only made Mike cry out.

 

Then to his disappointment, Rob's mouth had left him along with Chester's silken tongue from his ear. He couldn't see them sharing a kiss- but he could hear them. He could hear the bed move beneath him. He could hear Chester's soft whimpers. Rob's hot moans. The sounds of their tongues stroking loudly against one another was enough to make Mike's mind dizzy. Every now and then as they'd stroked him, ignoring his pleasure for a while as they tended to their own while keeping him aroused and thoroughly frustrated.

 

Mike couldn't see them fucking now- but he definitely could sense it as the bed was bouncing beneath his writhing body. He couldn't see them grinding together on the bed beside him as they enjoyed a moment where they were both in charge. Every now and then, someone leaned over to kiss the writhing half Asian, a hand grasping his hair to control him, and sometimes it felt just like how Dave, his ex boyfriend, used to touch him, his fingers slipping through his hair to bring him into a kiss when no one was looking. That was before Dave had broke his heart- but knew he found something in Chester the moment the older friend tried to comfort him after his bad break up.

 

The memory didn't last long of how Dave left him, and it was soon pushed out of his head as he felt Chester prepping him, sliding his long finger deep inside of him, and he desperately wished he could see him.

 

"God you're so tight Mikey, no wonder you love to fuck us" Came Chester's rough words, once he slip a second finger in as Mike couldn't find the words to speak. To express his mind. As all he could do was moan, delightfully at the new sensation of have his body being at Chester's mercy.

 

He had Rob straddling his chest once more again as he could feel Rob press the tip of his cock at Mike's wet lips. The young man was seen swirling his large cock around Mike's lips, creating a silky, white coating along with his lips as the half Asian man eagerly opened his lips a little more for a taste for himself once he knew he couldn't get enough. He moaned. His mouth widened. Rob groaned at the sensation as he was seen sinking his cock further into Mike's awaiting mouth as he began to rub his tongue around Rob's thick member, trying to concentrate while Mike could feel Rob's thick thighs graze against the sides of his face.

 

There was a certain frustration, though, in being unable to move his head out of the way, to see past him to where Chester was now freeing his legs and shifting them into position. It teased his imagination again, bringing thoughts of Dave to his mind once more again, and he would've dwelt on it again- but he could feel Chester's thick cock pressing against his virginal cleft and then there was a moment where he groaned around Rob's cock in relief as he could feel his older lover pushed himself inside.

 

"So fucking tight. I can barely move" Chester cried out, his body was gentle and soft as he pushed himself in, Mike spread his legs a little wider to accommodate his older lover as all he could do was moan. Knowing exactly how Chester was feeling as all he could think about was just how tight his submissive lover's are every time he would fuck them. It always enthralled him. Excited him. Made him want more.

 

"Yo-your mouth...So hot" Rob panted out his own input, his knees pushing himself up off the bed before he would slam back into Mike's mouth, hearing the small gags that left Mike's body as it had given him the satisfaction to move a little faster as the half Asian was deep throating him.

 

There was nothing- but heat and friction and Chester's hand closing around his own throbbing cock. Keening the flesh in the palm of his hand as Mike moaned loudly- but proven very difficult as his wet oriface was flooded with the sensation of the younger, tanned man's cock filling his mouth up. While he could feel the older, pale man filling his body up with his thick intrusion.

 

He could hear their heavy breathing, the way Chester was moving behind him, speeding up and getting a little carried away, his fingers digging into Mike's hips as he held himself steady. Rob gripped his bound hands, thrusting into his mouth. Mike couldn't move- but he didn't care. He would lay there, entranced in his own pleasure, and when he finally came, body tense with heat and energy, he thought this was probably the best start to a day he could imagine as he could feel Rob tense above him as the flood of warm seed exploded in his mouth, the salty yet sweet essence of his younger lover made made the half Asian groan in delight as he lapped up the seed. Drinking the acquired taste that simply made Rob, Rob.

 

That was before he felt Chester roughly thrust into his body, feeling the older male curl into his body almost as if was about collapse as he could feel Chester's own cum filling his warm body up. The sensation of Chester marking him as his own excited him as he could feel Chester tremble as he would come deep inside of Mike, his movements were now slowing down as he would groan at the sensation of it all.

 

They lay there together afterwards, Rob curled into Mike's arms. As they all exchanged soft and lazy kisses between the three, sleep drifting over them gently, and Mike appreciated being in control again as he reminded them who was in control. They had no plans for today. Nowhere to be, nothing to do. Sometimes, all you needed to do was stop and find a moment together to find some peace. Chester let Mike bring him into a light embrace- but he didn't stay long before slipping free of his grasp and leaving them both to sleep.

 

Chester slipped outside, having pulled on a thin dressing gown on the way. He liked sitting outside. He always found his late father in the garden, no matter where he was. It was hotter outside, though there was the threat of a breeze in the air that might come later and take all the heat away. Chester sat under the verandah in the shade, gazing out at the garden below. He couldn’t say everything he wanted to say. He just didn’t have the energy for it.

 

He liked the feel of the collar around his neck though. It wasn’t very heavy or severe, nor did it come with the sort of dominance you more often associate with such things. It was enough to remind him that even though his dad was gone, he still had someone to run to. Mike was there, Rob was there. and he knew Mike would look after them both, if they needed it. It wasn’t an order, it was just an offer, and the fact that it was there meant the world to him. He had grown to like the routine Mike provided. It made things seem normal again.

 

The early morning sunlight danced its way over the greenery and the air shivered with heat, as if threatening to collapse under the weight. The chittering of morning birds almost distracted from the distant rumble of traffic further away. Slowly, the shadows retreated, and the garden shone in the bright sunlight. If he concentrated enough, this was almost paradise. His sinful and delightful paradise. Where all he needed was Mike and Rob by his side.

 

\---  
END

 

AN I have decided...I love Mike more as the Dom of the relationship m- but like I have said I wanted to put myself up for the challenge:) I hope you all liked it. Eep. Please R+R. <3 Now I am off to read and catch up on your stories! Sorry I haven't been around for a while, Work and other issues got the better of me! :(


End file.
